


Skeleton in Your Closet

by tothebatcave53



Series: To Be Your Keeper [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, Its kinda lonely being a monster, Kylo Ren is obsessed with General Hux, Kylo is also really attracted to power, M/M, Monster Hux is very powerful, and has a closet full of secrets, hate to love to obsession, in a matter of minutes really, mentions of cannibalism, monster hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Kylo didn't always know Hux was a monster, if only he had found that out sooner.





	

Kylo hadn’t always been Hux’s caretaker. For a long time he hadn’t had any idea about what Hux actually was, he had just assumed the man was so uptight because he was a pretentious rich boy who had been handed everything. If sometimes he gave off a strange whiff of death or had eyes that gleamed like a predator stalking its prey it was simply because he was so strange.

It had been an accident that Kylo had found out about Hux at all. He had been stalking the halls at night like he normally did when he was unable to obtain sleep (because making sure his reputation as the most menacing thing aboard the Finalizer was very important as well) when the smell of something rotting had hit him strongly in the face. He was standing just outside the General’s personal quarters, and, Kylo reasoned to himself nose scrunched at the smell, he hadn’t seen Hux in several hours. There was always the possibility that the General was dead inside. If Kylo were to find him that would save them trouble later when they would be rushing to find his replacement.

Overriding the door with his own access code wasn’t difficult and soon he had found himself inside the dark room, the smell almost overpowering. “Hux?” he called. “Lights eighty percent.” They didn’t respond, likely only coded for Hux’s voice. Feeling around with only his wits and the force Kylo made his way toward the wall and hit the manual switch, flooding the room with a dull blue light that washed everything a dead shade of grey. There was no body of General Hux lying on the ground to be seen but the smell was still overpowering.

Following his nose Kylo found a hidden switch panel, which had happily opened a hidden door when he had shoved his lightsaber through the electronics.

Inside the hidden closet there were no lights so Kylo held his saber up to give himself something to see by and was greeted by endless lines of empty eye sockets, glaring back at him with the glowing red light of death. He gasped, swinging around to find Hux in the doorway, his glowing eyes the only thing that made him stand out in the pitch black of the shadows.

“You shouldn't have come in here Kylo Ren,” Hux purred, reaching out with a pale hand, nails far too long to be called anything but claws. “You should have minded your own business.” That clawed hand stroked over a skull lovingly. “Aren't they beautiful, my little collection? It's almost a relief to have someone see it, to have someone know but all good things are short to last. I think I'll put your skull in the center, my most prized possession.”

Kylo doesn't move, too entranced by Hux now to think of doing anything but stare. Those slitted eyes that won't leave his body, fangs that protrude more and more as his face splits into four separate pieces, the way Hux seems to be completely one with the darkness around them.

“I bet you taste delicious Kylo, the most tasty treat I'll have in my lifetime.” Hux kept the entrance to his back, forcing Kylo further and further into the corner of the room, blocking all chances to run though Kylo wouldn't even if the opportunity was presented. “Supreme Leader will lament your loss for some time but I'm sure there will be others, hopefully none quite as curious as you.”

Kylo's back hit the wall, his saber clattered to the ground and plunged them into the dark once more. There's a soft noise of cloth moving and then Kylo can smell death in front of him, the air coming out in soft pants against his cheek.

“You're so beautiful,” Kylo moaned as Hux's claws came up to slit his throat, hovering just above the skin but not moving further.

“What?”

“You,” Kylo said, yearning to touch Hux all over, explore his amazing body that was built solely for killing. “I wish I had figured it out sooner... I thought you were just this stuck up asshole.”

“Careful Kylo,” Hux warned but he sounded more intrigued that irritated.

“Did you kill them all yourself? What do you do with them? Eat them?”

Hux hummed and the warm puffs of breath over his face moved back some. “This is not the usual reaction I get...” Hux mused softly. He stepped back and a light flickered on, a single red bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling that casts the same eerie glow that Kylo's saber had. “Yes, I eat them. Not as often as I would like, being General makes it quite difficult to get away long enough to find myself a truly good meal. If only more delectable meals walked into my room, just begging to be devoured by me.”

The idea had Kylo hard and aching in his pants, cock straining at the idea of Hux devouring him piece by piece. “I want to watch.”

Hux tilted his head in puzzled amusement. “While I devour you?”

“I'd rather it not be me,” Kylo admitted. While the idea is hot, so damn hot, he also wouldn't get to enjoy it nearly as much if it was someone else so that he could live through the experience.

“Well I can't exactly just let you leave. You've seen my collection.”

“I don't give a damn about your collection or how many men, or women, you've eaten. I want to see it.”

“And in exchange for letting my most promising meal go?” Hux demands, mandibles clicking together in impatience as his hunger mounted.

“I'll feed you. I'll bring all your meals to you for the rest of your life,” Kylo whispered, sinking to his knees before the General. An hour ago he would have killed any man who would even suggest that he would kneel before Armitage Hux but now Kylo isn't sure how he'd lasted so long not. Power and death radiate off of the creature in front of him, coming off in waves that bowl Kylo over until all he can feel and smell and see are death from those slitted pupils.

“An interesting proposal,” Hux breathed, stepping into Kylo's space again. He hums and pressed his fingers into Kylo's dark hair, claws scrapping along the other's scalp. “Bring me a meal, something tasty that will ease my hunger and I'll consider not eating you. Or at least... not all of you,” Hux purred, tapping the toe of his boot against Kylo's trapped cock.

Kylo moaned, tilting his head back to look up into Hux's harsh gaze. “Anything you wish General.”

“Anything?” Hux asked, his fangs pulled back into a horrifying grin.

“Anything,” Kylo whispered and knew with every fiber of his being that he meant it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought for sure I would end up doing a follow up to monster Kylo before monster Hux because I liked that one so much but now I am kinda in love with this one too.
> 
>  
> 
> My [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) is here


End file.
